Led by the Darkness
by Phantomstar07
Summary: My first Warriors fic, rated T just to be safe. The prophecy of a dead Clan leader comes to pass through his son. Better than it sounds! Please R&R!
1. clan structures

**Led by the Darkness**

A Warriors fanfiction story by Phantomfreak07

_For disclaimer information, see my profile page._

**Clans:**

**Wildclan**

**Leader – Timberstar: **_large dark brown tom_

**Deputy – Feralclaw: **_black tom with blue eyes, app. DEMONPAW_

**Medicine cat – Darkstorm: **_dark gray she-cat_

**Warriors**

**Tornadopelt: **_dark gray tom with silver flecks, app. STORMPAW_

**Blizzardfoot: **_big white tom, app. ANGELPAW_

**Jaggedheart:**_ light gray she-cat_

**Dewtail:**_ blue-gray tom_

**Bladeclaw: **_light brown tom with sharp claws, app. FOGPAW_

**Wavepelt:**_ tabby she-cat_

**Apprentices**

**Stormpaw: **_dark gray tom with white paws and blue eyes_

**Demonpaw: **_black tom with striking amber eyes_

**Angelpaw: **_white she-cat with black eyes_

**Fogpaw: **_silvery gray she-cat_

**Queens**

**Icefur: **_white she-cat_

-- Drizzlekit

-- Hailkit

**Ivyheart: **_ginger she-cat with emerald eyes_

-- Hedgekit

**Elders**

**Rumbleface: **_dark gray to; eldest tom in the Clan_

**Blanketfur: **_white she-cat; oldest Clan cat_

**Scentclan**

**Leader – Bloomstar: **_tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes_

**Deputy – Smokeclaw: **_dark gray tom, app. SPIRITPAW_

**Medicine cat – Cattail: **_dark brown tom_

**Warriors**

**Logfur: **_huge dull brown tom_

**Burnheart: **_ginger tom, app. SPRUCEPAW_

**Morningtail: **_light gray she-cat_

**Heatherfur: **_light brown she-cat, app. CLOVEPAW_

**Pinefoot:**_ mottled tabby tom, app. LICHENPAW_

**Apprentices**

**Spiritpaw: **_black and silver she-cat_

**Sprucepaw: **_blue-gray tom_

**Clovepaw: **_dark brown tom_

**Lichenpaw: **_tabby she-cat_

**Queens**

**Earthpelt: **_tortoiseshell she-cat_

-- Blendkit

**Desertfur: **_sand-colored she-cat_

-- Needlekit

**Elders**

**Nettleface: **_mottled she-cat with a quick temper_

**Oneleg: **_oldest tom; tabby with one hind leg missing_

**Roughpelt: **_gray tom with coarse fur_

**Twigfur: **_light brown she-cat with short fur and slender legs_

**Shineclan**

**Leader – Brightstar: **_white she-cat with pale blue eyes_

**Deputy – Stoneclaw: **_dark gray tom with long claws and tail_

**Medicine cat – Glasspelt: **_silvery she-cat with golden eyes_

**Warriors**

**Rubytail: **_big ginger tom_

**Glitterheart: **_tortoiseshell she-cat, app. FLASHPAW_

**Gemstripe: **_tabby she-cat with emerald eyes_

**Glowpelt: **_ golden tom, app. CRYSTALPAW_

**Bronzeheart: **_coppery tom, app. LIGHTPAW_

**Diamondfoot: **_white she-cat_

**Apprentices**

**Flashpaw: **_black tom with white paws_

**Crystalpaw: **_silvery she-cat_

**Lightpaw: **_tortoiseshell tom_

**Queens:**

**Quartztail: **_white she-cat with yellow eyes_

-- Sparklekit

-- Emeraldkit

**Twilightfoot: **_black she-cat_

-- Moonkit

**Elders**

**Jewelface: **_diamond-patterned tortoiseshell she-cat_

**Sapphireye: **_dark blue-gray tom with deep blue eyes_

**Prettypelt: **_once-pretty tabby she-cat; oldest in the Clan_

**Others**

**Skullclaw: **_rogue tom, formerly of Wildclan. Black with bone-white head and paws._

**Bristlepad: **_clumpy gray-brown fur; rogue tom_

**Meowsie: **_Siamese kittypet; lives near Scentclan camp._


	2. Prologue

**Led by the Darkness**

_**Rated T for violence**_

Prologue

The black warrior's eyes glittered up at his attacker from where he lay panting on the ground.

"They'll drive you out after this," he snarled, "even if I don't make it back alive."

The other cat sneered. "I don't think there's a doubt about your death."

His bone-white face leered in the moonlight like a ghost out of hell.

"I've counted the lives you've lost, Phantomstar. Seven. We both know you won't live."

Phantomstar growled and struggled to his feet.

"You're wrong, Skullclaw. All I have to do is kill you once."

"But can you even do that?"

An enormous black paw emerged from the darkness, clubbing the older cat in the head.

He sprawled in the dewy grass as the blow took his consciousness.

… At first, Phantomstar believed himself truly dead. StarClan stood around him, and all was dark. Only then did he allow himself to lose his composure.

"What have I ever done to incur your wrath?" he snarled, glaring at the silver shapes. "I've held to the warrior code and led my Clan with every ability I possess… Wait! I can't go yet! My kits! How will they… what will happen to them?"

A large white tom stepped forward from the group.

"One greater than you will one day rise to power in you Clan," he said softly.

"When?" Phantomstar growled.

But the glittering felines were silent.

"When?" he yowled again, but they dissolved around him. The next second, he pulled himself to his feet and once again faced his traitorous warrior.

"I may die here," he hissed, "but it doesn't mean I can't take you with me!"

He leapt at the white face, spitting.

The cat ducked, and Phantomstar's claws raked the back of his head, leaving four streaks of blood around each ear.

A moment later, the leader found himself pinned to the ground by a massive, crushing paw. He lashed out at the face still hanging above him. The cat laughed. "Say hello to StarClan—" he broke off, staring into his enemy's golden eyes. They had gone blank.

Phantomstar spoke for the last time.

"A disaster beyond your imagination will occur."

His rival hissed venomously and sank his fangs into the leader's throat. Blood flooded his mouth and he bit deeper, the urge for total victory consuming him.

The warrior padded to a clearing and gazed up at the full moon, Phantomstar's last disturbing prophecy ringing in his mind.

Something was going to happen, but when… ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Violent, I know. I have a vague idea of where I want this story to go, ideas and beta volunteers are welcome! Please R&R!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Timberstar, leader of Wildclan, stood poised on an old tree stump as dusk began to set in.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here at the Rottedtree for a Clan meeting."

Cats of all colors immediately poured into the clearing, their pelts a mixture of tabby, ginger, brown, black and pure white.

"It's Icefur and Ivyheart's kits," a light gray she-cat whispered to her companion. "They're old enough to be apprentices now."

Timberstar flicked his tail at the four assorted-colored youngsters clustered at the base of the Rottedtree. They scrambled eagerly onto the wide stump, all staring around in wide-eyed awe.

"Now," he said, trying to keep his amusement at bay, "who wants to go first?"

A little dark gray tom stepped forward, his features accented by his white-tipped paws and unusual blue eyes.

"Tornadopelt," the leader mewed, "you're deserving of an apprentice now."

A large dark tom stepped forward, his fur highlighted with flecks of silver. He nodded respectfully as Timberstar continued:

"I expect you to pass on your loyalty and determination to Stormpaw."

"Yes sir, Timberstar."

Tornadopelt touched noses with Stormpaw and they both jumped down from the stump.

Stormpaw's mother, Ivyheart, padded over to give him a congratulatory lick before turning her attention back to Timberstar.

"Blizzardfoot," he called. "You need to teach Angelpaw your passion and love for the hunt, and make our Clan proud to have her as a part of it."

The big white tom stepped forward, and Angelpaw seemed intimidated for a moment. However, she bravely stepped up to touch noses with her new mentor, and when they settled next to each other she was purring contentedly.

"Fogpaw will apprentice under Bladeclaw," Timberstar announced, his whiskers twitching at the brown warrior's surprise. "I know you haven't long been a warrior," he mewed as Bladeclaw padded up to them, "but you have shown extreme loyalty and courage to the Clan."

Bladeclaw softly mewed his thanks and brought the silvery apprentice back through the crowd.

"Nice job, Fogpaw," Stormpaw whispered as his sister passed. She purred in response, her fur fluffed proudly.

Timberstar beckoned to the last apprentice and gazed down from the Rottedtree, searching for his deputy.

"Feralclaw, I want you to mentor Demonpaw," he instructed.

Several cats gasped or hissed at the name he bestowed, but if Demonpaw noticed, he said nothing. Indeed, the young cat seemed pleased with his name.

Feralclaw leapt up to the stump and stared at the apprentice for a moment. Demonpaw's glittering amber eyes seemed to bore right through him, and Feralclaw suppressed a shiver as their noses touched.

"Pass on your fiery spirit and courage to this apprentice," Timberstar mewed. Feralclaw nodded, still transfixed by the young cat's eyes. Timberstar addressed the entire Clan once more.

"These apprentices are the next generation of Wildclan!"

His pronouncement was met with cheers of "Angelpaw! Fogpaw! Stormpaw!" A wave of whispers and hushed conversations broke out just as suddenly, covering any voices that may have called out "Demonpaw!" as well.

"You four must keep a silent vigil tonight," Timberstar ordered. "Remember that no words are to be spoken until dawn."

And with that, he bounded away into his den.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Sorry if it seems like it's moving really fast, but I want to get the plot moving along. R&R!**

**Phantomfreak07**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The four apprentices sat in the center of the clearing with their backs to each other.

Demonpaw's ears swiveled at every small sound: leaves twisting in the breeze, the quiet breathing of his fellow apprentices, Stormpaw raking his claws over the earth in impatience.

The moon rose slowly, and he admired it glittering in Fogpaw's fur. Everything seemed brighter, louder, and more alive now that they held real positions in the Clan.

Demonpaw lashed his tail, trying to get rid of his extra energy. If any of them uttered a single word, or fell asleep, they would be looked down upon even more because they couldn't keep a single night's vigil.

He lost himself in his thoughts as the night dragged on. He loved the darkness. It cloaked him like a shield, allowing him to fly through the forest like a shadow. He imagined stalking enemy cats through the trees, barely making a sound as he crouched in the dirt. Muscles tensed under his sleek black pelt and he sprang at the unsuspecting victims. The nearest ducked and he glided through the air like a bat. Landing silently, he fixed a tabby with his burning gaze. The cat's eyes grew wide with fear, and he fled with the rest close behind.

Demonpaw blinked. He was halfway into a crouch position, a triumphant growl nearly formed in his throat. There was only a dense brush thicket in front of him: the warriors' den.

Out of nowhere, Fogpaw whacked his rump with her hind legs. He winced and spun around, glaring at her as if to say, "What was _that_ for?"

She glanced at his tense paws, then at the wall of twigs and ferns, and stared back at him pointedly. _You almost crashed through the den!_

He rolled his eyes. _Whatever._

He turned to check on Angelpaw. She was slowly nodding, and he flicked her gently with his tail.

She jumped and looked around at him. He mimicked her motions and her eyes filled with fear at the disgrace she'd narrowly avoided. He rubbed against her comfortingly and returned to his post as she began to groom herself.

As a dawn glow filtered through the mist, Demonpaw stretched and glanced at his companions. They looked back at him through glassy eyes, wide open from staring into the night. Blizzardfoot slowly padded out from the warriors' den and sniffed the air. He walked over to them and nodded approval.

"You should all go rest. The others will be waking shortly."

Angelpaw rubbed against him fondly as they trotted to their own den, leaving him standing in the clearing.

Stormpaw gave a huge yawn as he flopped down on the warm, fuzzy moss.

"That was the hardest thing I ever did," he declared.

Demonpaw's tail flicked the ground in irritation.

"If you could barely handle one night, what are you gonna do when we're warriors?" His eyes narrowed. "When you're a warrior, you have to go out on patrols all the time; at any hour. You have to be able to think fast even when it's totally dark outside."

Angelpaw nudged him gently. "We all need sleep for now," she urged, settling down against the wall of the den. "Otherwise one of the cranky old elders might put you to work," she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: It'll get going here shortly, I'm still trying to work things out and all. Hope you like it, the next one should be up in a few days or so.**

**--Ash **


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Show me a crouch," Feralclaw's harsh voice cut the morning air like a sword.

Demonpaw yawned and glanced at his fellow apprentices. It was very early in the morning, a few days after their nighttime vigil.

"Demonpaw!"

The young cat raised an insolent eyebrow at his mentor, but sank lazily into a crouch nonetheless, his belly just raised above the soil.

Feralclaw stalked over to him. A second later Demonpaw flopped in the dirt, reeling from a callous blow between his shoulder blades.

He glared up at the older cat. "I crouched."

The deputy spat angrily. "You need to learn some respect, you impertinent little mousebrain! No one makes a deputy ask twice!"

Demonpaw's amber eyes flashed and he descended once again, before Feralclaw could lay another paw on him. His tail flicked in impatience when his mentor was silent, and he leapt through the air and landed noisily on a pile of brush.

As he predicted, Feralclaw screeched in outrage. "I told you to crouch, not pounce! You're not a kit anymore, Demonpaw! Pay attention!"

Demonpaw rolled his eyes at the other apprentices, all of whom had been struck dumb in awe and anticipation.

"I'm not going to crouch all day," he growled. "Tell me something to do."

Feralclaw paced the clearing, then turned back to them with a sardonic smile.

"Since Demonpaw thinks he can best the entire forest," he began, "we'll hold a contest. Whichever of you returns with the least amount of fresh-kill within the hour will not attend the Gathering two moons from now."

Stormpaw stared at him. "You mean we were actually—"

"Get going!" the deputy spat at them.

As the apprentices scampered off into the trees, Feralclaw leapt into a tree and prowled through the branches. Encounters with Demonpaw left an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't place. The youngster's brash attitude didn't help matters.

Demonpaw darted through bushes ahead of him, scoping out the forest floor. He scented a rat and immediately flattened himself to the ground. He slunk around the protruding roots of an old tree and spied the rodent. Blissfully unaware of his presence, the rat was scrounging through dead leaves looking for food. Demonpaw kneaded the soft dirt with his claws, then sprang through the air in a pounce.

The rat dead, he hastily buried it under a mound of earth as Feralclaw had showed them and stalked off again.

Angelpaw clambered up a small, sturdy tree and gazed out through the forest. Her ears pricked at a tiny peeping sound, and she spun on the branch to find a large nest of twigs hanging through the leaves. Her whiskers twitched in anticipation and she slowly padded toward the nest, carefully avoiding scraping her claws on the wood. She peered over the side of the small basket, and her eyes widened when she saw a mother sparrow, asleep, covering her brood. The bird didn't have time to screech. Angelpaw scooped up the prey and came clumsily down from the tree. She buried her catch, then leapt back up the branches for the younger ones as well.

Feralclaw discovered the cache of birds under a large tuft of grass. Two apprentices were doing their job – he had seen Fogpaw's squirrel amid a bunch of dead leaves a few paces away. Raising his head to sniff the air, he noted Demonpaw nearby and his stomach involuntarily clenched again. He shook himself and darted back through the brush.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A pair of golden eyes watched Feralclaw slinking into the forest from across the river.

"What's Timberstar's deputy doing this close to our territory?" growled a large ginger tom, sniffing the air in disgust.

"Did you miss the other scents, Rubytail?" Glitterheart withdrew from the bushes to glare at her companion. "They have new apprentices to train. Stop being paranoid."

"But now they outnumber us!" he protested, stalking after her through the trees.

Glitterheart sighed exasperatedly. "By one! And that one happens to be a newborn kit! Drop it, Rubytail. We have to get back to camp and ready ourselves for the Gathering."

At the Shineclan camp, Glitterheart and Rubytail arrived just in time for Gathering assignments. Brightstar was perched on a low branch at the edge of the forest, her tail twitching.

"News of Wildclan can wait," she said. "Now, those of you who are going to the Gathering at ThreeRivers: Bronzeheart, Twilightfoot, Gemstripe, Glowpelt, Lightpaw and Crystalpaw. Tonight's meeting is simply an inventory. Who has kits, any news of prey decline or increase, new apprentices, and the like. The rest of you: I expect a larger pile of fresh-kill and a neater camp upon our return. Alright?"

The clan mewed agreement and Brightstar dismissed them.

Her deputy, Stoneclaw, trotted over to a white she-cat.

"Diamondfoot, I want you to take out the first patrol," he instructed. "Take Glitterheart and Flashpaw along."

Diamondfoot nodded and made her way to the sandy warrior's den.

On the opposite bank of the western river, another clan's leader steadily climbed a rocky mound. A small, dark brown tom raced after her.

"Bloomstar, you can't go! StarClan reached me last night, they strongly advise against your plans!"

The leader turned on him, spitting angrily. "Cattail, I'm not ill, and a leader is not ill then it is their obligation to attend a Gathering! StarClan wills it."

"But—"

She lashed out at him before ducking into her roomy den.

"Excellency," a soft, oily voice permeated the darkness, "perhaps Cattail is right. It is unwise to defy StarClan like this."

Bloomstar sighed in angry exasperation. "Enter, Smokeclaw."

Her deputy did so, his golden eyes the only betrayal of his presence.

"Why do _you_ think I should not attend the Gathering?" Bloomstar asked lazily.

Smokeclaw bowed his head. "Since it is a message from StarClan, I fear for your safety, Excellency."

Bloomstar stretched out on her side, watching him.

"In that case, who are you planning on taking with you?"

"I had Heatherfur and Pinefoot in mind, and of course their apprentices, and Morningtail."

Bloomstar's whiskers twitched. "Good. Leaving Logfur and Burnheart to protect the camp was a wise move."

Smokeclaw's tail flicked uncertainly. "Do you believe someone will try to attack—?"

But Bloomstar had burst out laughing. "Of course not! They will all be at the Gathering, mousebrain! Now go."

Smokeclaw rolled his eyes as he emerged from the den. He asked StarClan every day why their previous leader had chosen Bloomstar as his successor. She was an immature, mousebrained kitten who had never grown up. Smokeclaw shook his fur and went to organize a crew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: sorry if you got lost there… I'll try to patch things up as best I can if you have questions. R&R!

Phantomfreak07


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Timberstar led his warriors in a steady lope along the riverbank. The apprentices lagged slightly behind the older cats. Fogpaw and Stormpaw were both panting as they tried to keep up.

"My legs ache," mewed Stormpaw. Fogpaw nodded in agreement, saving breath. She glanced ahead, where Demonpaw was several paces in front of them. He barely noticed the hurt in his paws, too focused on his thoughts.

Feralclaw had been brutal to Angelpaw earlier, and Demonpaw was still seething from his mentor's insults. He had been unfair. Both Angelpaw and Fogpaw had caught the same amount of prey, but his sister had been punished for bringing a young squirrel and sparrow family.

"Whom in the clan do you know that would survive on prey this small?" Feralclaw had demanded. Angelpaw had stared at the ground until he stalked off. Demonpaw had had to bury his claws in the dirt to stop himself attacking his mentor.

"Demonpaw," Stormpaw panted, "you're not still mad about what happened today, are you?"

Demonpaw spun around and the other apprentices clearly saw the hatred smoldering in his piercing gaze. Without a word, he turned to catch up with the warriors.

They stopped at a small ridge overlooking the ThreeRivers, a fork where two ridges merged to become one. In the centermost part of the fork were numerous tree stumps of various sizes.

Feralclaw lifted his head to sniff the air.

"Shineclan," he reported.

Timberstar led them down the hill to the very edge of the river and leapt for the tree stumps. The cats began to mingle as they waited for Scentclan to arrive.

Demonpaw was finally dragged from his vengeful thoughts when his eyes lit on a silvery apprentice from Shineclan. Her fur sparkled in the moonlight like a thousand jewels, and he felt his stomach clench.

She was on his side of the river, chatting with several warriors. The golden tom next to her seemed to be her mentor. Somehow, Demonpaw didn't think his legs would hold out long enough to get over there.

_I'm pathetic_, he thought, shaking his head.

He turned as a new scent invaded his nose: Scentclan.

A dark gray tom joined Timberstar and Brightstar on the stumps, and Timberstar yowled to start the meeting.

Demonpaw flicked his ears and caught a bit of conversation between Tornadopelt and Bladeclaw:

"—not right. Where's Bloomstar?"

"I don't remember hearing that anything had happened."

So apparently this dark cat wasn't Scentclan's leader.

"First of all," mewed Brightstar, "I think we all must ask: where is Bloomstar?"

The gray tom moved to the center stump so everyone could hear him.

"I am Smokeclaw, Bloomstar's deputy, and am here in her place. StarClan wished that she remain behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: ooo, what's going on? Lol R&R!**

**-- Ash **


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Immediately, whispers and chatter broke out among the cats. Timberstar raised his voice to be heard. "We have never before questioned the will of StarClan," he mewed. "Trust in your ancestors' decision."

The cats quieted down, and Demonpaw glanced at the other Wildclan apprentices. Both seemed nervous; a missing Clan leader was highly irregular.

Smokeclaw went on to say that the Thunderpath was creating a very bad atmosphere in their territory. Brightstar mentioned a birth in Shineclan. Quartztail had borne a litter of two kits. Female warriors from every clan purred happily. Finally Timberstar stood up.

"We have four new apprentices," he mewed, "and a few newly appointed warriors."

Several of the older cats looked around at Demonpaw with interest. He was indifferent to their stares, and watched the silver apprentice from the corner of his eye. She, too, seemed interested that Wildclan had new apprentices, and his gaze abruptly switched to the stumps when he felt her eyes on him.

As the cats were preparing to leave, Demonpaw noticed one of the brown Scentclan warriors attempting to follow them. A tabby tom from Scentclan noticed as well. He immediately engaged her in conversation to turn her around, and they disappeared into a thicket.

Demonpaw glanced ahead and saw Bladeclaw standing at the top of the ridge. There was a flash of something in his eyes, but it disappeared as the Scentclan cats vanished in the brush. Demonpaw's tail flicked uncertainly, and he scampered past Bladeclaw to catch up with the rest of the clan.

He trotted up next to Stormpaw, who was so excited he couldn't walk straight.

"That was so cool, huh Demonpaw?" he said breathlessly.

"Sure, I guess." He glanced over his shoulder toward the ridge, then turned back to Stormpaw.

"Did you catch that apprentice's name? The silvery one from Shineclan?"

"No. I don't know who you're talking about, Demonpaw, sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

He brightened. "But did you see that Shineclan deputy? He looked mean, he was so big."  
Demonpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Just because they're big doesn't mean they're all mean to everyone."

"I know, but," Stormpaw shivered, "I was scared."

They padded on in silence for awhile, then Stormpaw said quietly, "You're not scared of anything, are you?"

Demonpaw shrugged. "Not really."

"Yeah. I noticed a few moons ago – I mean, when we all became apprentices and everything – but everyone turned sort of angry when you got your apprentice name. It wasn't any different from your kit name; what do you think is up with all of them being so hostile all of a sudden?"

Demonpaw thought for awhile.

"I dunno. My mother said she named me Demonkit because there was a big storm when I was born, and since I was black, you know, with gold eyes and all that. So I liked it; it had meaning to me."

"It's a wonder she didn't call you Thunderkit," Stormpaw chortled.

"Yeah, I know. But I think maybe the Clan figured Timberstar would change it, because it doesn't have the same significance to them."

"They thought your mom didn't like you," Stormpaw put in, catching on. "You know, like you're Demonpaw and then your sister's Angelpaw."

"So now… why they're all mean to me? I think they kind of decided that she _did_ name me for that reason, and now that gives them all the right to be awful or something."

Stormpaw sighed. "We've got to set them straight," he mewed. "They've got it all wrong."

"I know, we just—"

"Demonpaw, Stormpaw! Come on!" Fogpaw pranced ahead of them. "Let's go tell Angelpaw!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: There. Now you can all stop harassing me about why Demonpaw's name was so weird. ) lol. R&R! See y'all on the flip side!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

By the time they got back to the Wildclan camp, Angelpaw was asleep in the apprentices' den.

Darkstorm looked in on her fondly as the others dug their beds.

"Angelpaw was a good helper," she said. "She put new bedding down in the elders' den _and_ the warriors' den; she helped me collect herbs; and we re-stocked the pile of fresh-kill."

"Wow," breathed Fogpaw, settling down beside her friend. "Busy night for all of us, then."

"Indeed." Darkstorm left them to sleep.

In the morning, the other apprentices filled Angelpaw in on the Gathering. She pounded her paws in the dust excitedly.

"I wish I could have gone," she said. "It sounds so cool!"

"You _should_ have gone," Demonpaw began, but Stormpaw flashed him a warning look. The four of them made idle chatter as Feralclaw passed with Tornadopelt.

Once they were out of earshot, Demonpaw lowered his voice.

"I actually think Feralclaw's afraid of me," he confided to the others.

"What?" Stormpaw glanced over his shoulder at the deputy in surprise.

"Well, yeah. He always gives me this really weird look, and when he's not doing that, he's angry with me."

"I doubt it," Fogpaw mewed. "I think you might be reading him the wrong way."

"Huh?"

She let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "You're being paranoid, Demonpaw."

"Oh."

His whiskers twitched irritably.

"No I'm not! Explain that look he always gives me, then."

Angelpaw shrugged. "Well, you don't listen to him much – maybe that's it."

Demonpaw rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The others purred appreciatively, their tails twitching.

"Did you sleep well, Angelpaw?" Blizzardfoot joined them.

"Yes," she sighed. "But Blizzardfoot, why couldn't all of the apprentices go to the Gathering?"

"Don't worry," he mewed. "Timberstar agreed that you can go to the next one."

Angelpaw quivered with anticipation at the prospect.

"And speaking of Timberstar, he wants me to take out a patrol with Feralclaw right now."

Demonpaw looked up. "Does that mean Angelpaw and I are coming too?"

"Yes; and someone else as well – I think I'll get Jaggedheart, and then we can go."

Demonpaw and Angelpaw trotted to the brush hole that created the camp entrance and found Feralclaw pacing as he waited. Blizzardfoot and Jaggedheart showed up a moment later, and they set off.

"What are we patrolling?" Angelpaw asked as they padded through the trees.

"The river," Feralclaw replied.

"The entire river?" Demonpaw was surprised.

"From Shineclan to the Thunderpath," his mentor confirmed.

Fish was in the air at the water's edge.

"Why don't we eat fish?" Demonpaw asked, gazing into the rushing crystal rapids.

"It's disgusting," said Jaggedheart. "Shineclan are the only ones who eat fish."

"Why not Scentclan?"

"It's like Smokeclaw said last night," Blizzardfoot mewed. "The Thunderpath has created more and more problems for them over the years. Polluting the river has been part of it."

They strolled along the river, sniffing for signs of Shineclan.

Feralclaw stopped suddenly, his eyes blazing. The patrollers darted into the brush at his signal. Demonpaw peered through the leaves, and his stomach flipped. The silvery apprentice from the Gathering was fishing with her mentor at the edge of the bank. Jaggedheart growled quietly, but Blizzardfoot nudged her.

"They're allowed to be there," he reminded her.

She nodded and was silent, but her eyes burned with the traditional Clan rivalry.

"Let's keep moving," Feralclaw hissed. "I'm not in the mood for a confrontation right now."

He led them further into the brush, keeping the river in sight through the trees.

Demonpaw glanced back once, and he saw that the apprentice's ears were flicked toward them, although she said nothing to the golden cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: wasn't sure how to end this, but that's what I came up with. R&R! thanks bunches!**

**--Ash **


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I LIVE! And I just wanted to say that I've finished reading the first four books in the New Prophecy series, and they're amazing! Birchkit was so cute:)**

**Anyway… **

**Chapter 8**

It had begun to rain when the patrol returned, and Demonpaw shook water from his fur as Tornadopelt and Dewtail trotted past. He glanced over his shoulder when they went out into the wetness, then bounded inside the apprentice den.

He found Stormpaw and Fogpaw curled as far away from the den entrance as they could get.

"Did you find anything?" Fogpaw asked as he shook himself again.

"Nope." Demonpaw hesitated, then went ahead. "Well, I saw that Shineclan apprentice again."

"Get to say anything this time?" asked Stormpaw, his teeth bared in a grin.

Demonpaw sat next to him. "No – Jaggedheart was ready to claw them to pieces, though."

"I think you two have something in common," Fogpaw mewed, her eyes glittering.

"What?"

"You're both paranoid."

"You're mouse-brained."

His tail flicked her shoulder good-naturedly as Angelpaw shot inside.

"It's raining harder now," she mewed angrily, trying to paw the water out of her ears.

"What's everyone doing?" Fogpaw asked. "We haven't been out since it started."

"Not much." Angelpaw lay next to her on the dark, fuzzy moss bed. "Tornadopelt and Dewtail have gone out hunting, but that's it."

Stormpaw hissed at the idea of more water. "I wouldn't fancy hunting in weather like this."

Demonpaw cuffed him playfully on the ear. ""When we're warriors, it's what we have to do sometimes."

"Not me," Stormpaw insisted grumpily.

"Stormpaw!" Jaggedheart called from their den entrance. "Come out here, Feralclaw wants you to clean the elders' den."

The apprentice's tail thrashed over the moss as he stood up.

"That's a kit's job," he muttered, ignoring the _mrrows_ of laughter from the others.

"Today, Stormpaw," Jaggedheart called again.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," he sighed.

Demonpaw heard him growl something indistinct about the rain once more as he left.

Fogpaw rolled over, stretching out lazily on the moss.

"We might go on a patrol to the Thunderpath tomorrow," she mewed, still pawing the water out of her ears.

Angelpaw shivered. "Do we have to?" she meowed. "I don't even want to think about going there. Those monsters have killed cats before!"

Demonpaw's reaction was the exact opposite of his sister's. His ears perked and his eyes flickered with the prospect of danger.

"Who told you about that?" he asked, his whiskers twitching with anticipation.

Fogpaw shrugged, cocking her head to one side.

"I think it was… Feralclaw and Bladeclaw? I'm not sue, I passed to of the mentors earlier and heard them mention it."

Demonpaw crouched, his muscles coiling in excitement.

"I always wanted to go out there," he mewed, "ever since we were kits."

He curled his tail around his paws to keep himself from leaping into the air, snuggled against Angelpaw's warm fur, and fell asleep to the soft drumming of the rain on their bramble den.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: This one… well, this one took me ages to find, actually. I had it written, I just misplaced the notebook it was in. But here it is now! **

**Chapter 9**

Demonpaw padded after Feralclaw, doing his best to keep up. Angelpaw was a tail-length behind her own mentor, and Stormpaw was tagging along as well.

The trees began to thin as the cats walked further and further.

"We've never been out here before," Angelpaw whispered to the other two. Demonpaw touched her flank comfortingly with his nose.

"Don't be afraid."

Her tail whisked over his ear as if to say she was perfectly fine, and the small party continued to move into the open grass.

The tangy stench of the Thunderpath soon reached the apprentices' nostrils.

"Ick!" Stormpaw choked. "What _is_ that?"

"The Thunderpath," Feralclaw growled. "We must be extra-careful."

They crept to the very edge of the shining black surface, looking in both directions. A moment later, Demonpaw felt a faint vibration under his paws.

"What—" he began, then stopped. He could feel the rumbling growing a little bit stronger, and his ears picked up a faint roaring sound.

Stormpaw had no interest in the Thunderpath at all; he bounced back into the grass and gazed around, his head snapping about sharply as he took in the surroundings.

"Can we hunt here?" he mewed. "I'm hungry."  
Blizzardfoot nodded, and the apprentices spread out in the field.

By sunhigh, they had fresh-kill buried all over the grass and Demonpaw had forgotten about the rumbling sound.

"Well done," said Feralclaw, licking his shoulder fur. "The Clan will be well-fed for a few moons. But first we must finish the patrol."

They edged up to the Thunderpath again, and suddenly there came a rumbling even louder than before. Demonpaw flicked his ears, trying to figure out what it was.

"Get back," mewed Feralclaw sharply, backing away himself.

"What is it?" asked Stormpaw, craning his head to see over the others down the line.

"Get back! That's an order!"

Demonpaw obediently crouched in the grass as an enormous monster came into view, rushing toward them. His tail lashed with worry, and his neck nearly cracked when a rabbit shot past. It stopped in the middle of the Thunderpath, and Angelpaw charged after it.

"Wait, Angelpaw!" His paws scrambled for the black surface as she flew past, but Blizzardfoot grabbed his scruff.

Angelpaw turned when she heard him call, but she stopped dead as the monster bore down on her.

"Angelpaw, NO!"

Demonpaw's anguished yowl was drowned by the monster as it kept going, spewing ugly black smoke from its tail end. Demonpaw threw off Blizzardfoot and scrabbled onto the Thunderpath.

His sister was a broken and bloody mess. Her sides heaved gently, and her wide eyes found his own. "Demonpaw…"

"Please, Angelpaw," he whispered, touching his muzzle to hers. "Don't die, please, you can't…"

Her tail twitched feebly and she blinked her eyes slowly at him. "Demonpaw… I love you…"

"Don't say good-bye," he pleaded, rubbing against her and getting his whiskers wet with blood. "You don't know, you could live…"

Angelpaw sighed. "Don't make this harder," she whispered hoarsely. "We both know…"

Her eyes closed. Demonpaw sprang to his paws and buried his face in her flank, where a wound was bleeding freely and making a dark pool on the black road.

"Demonpaw," Stormpaw said softly, and Demonpaw realized the other apprentice was standing next to him. But he didn't want anyone to be with him now. He whirled and glared at Stormpaw, and the gray apprentice gasped at the sight of Angelpaw's blood on her brother's muzzle.

Demonpaw leaped wildly from the Thunderpath and ran back through the trees, ignoring his mentor's demanding voice. He ran until his paws ached, and even then he pressed on. By the time he collapsed in exhaustion, the territory was completely foreign to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: How emo can I get? I come back to post the most depressing chappie in my history of fanfictions… ah well. Flame me if you want to. I'll try really hard to get some more up over Thanksgiving break.**

**Ash**


End file.
